Fields of Red
by Chibi-Hibari
Summary: Approaching from a battlefield now tainted red, Sebastian holds his young master in his arms, watching as blood dribbled from the boys lips. 'Is the game over now, Sebastian' he asked quietly. The butler gave no reply. SebastianxCiel. Rated: T for blood, gore etc.


**Fields of Red**

Summary:- Approaching from a battlefield now tainted red, Sebastian holds his young master in his arms, watching as blood dribbled from the boys lips.

'Is the game over now, Sebastian?' he asked quietly. The butler gave no reply. SebastianxCiel.

Rated: T for blood, gore etc.

* * *

Cutting down the last of the attackers, a demon butler looked across the damaged hallway and saw a small boy on the floor, curled up on the long, red carpet.

His eyes were closed, his hair bloodied as blood dripped from petal-soft lips. Sebastian approached cautiously, stopping when he saw a man slowly crawling across the floor with a blade in hand, attempting to kill his master before he died, but such luck never came to him.

Quietly, Sebastian walked on behind him, placing a black, polished shoe on the mans throat and snapped it in half, listening to the gurgling sound as blood travelled up the males throat, choking him to death in the most painful manner possible.

He then walked over to the frail boy, watching eyes flutter up as he coughed lightly, dark blue eyes trailing around to see blood covering the walls, the floor, his possessions. He felt a firm pressure on his arm, felt himself being rolled onto his back, and then stared in silence at the deep red ones that stared back.

"Is the game over now, Sebastian?" he asked quietly. The butler gave no reply as he pulled off his miraculously still white gloves and wiped a little blood away with his thumb, only mildly surprised that the boy didn't protest.

Only hours ago, the manor had been invaded, the young Phantomhive getting injured as he fled from his office, shouting the demon's name as he felt himself being booted down stone cold steps, hitting his head off the bottom one as he remained still.

He continued to be smashed off walls and beaten up, the intruders truly believing that the one known as the 'demon' butler was not here, but for even laying a hand on the young master of the manor, their fates had been sealed.

Slowly, Sebastian sat the weak boy up, watching as the much damaged eye patch fell of the boys left eye, falling to the ground as the round orb glowed lightly. Despite the position the boy was in now, even the calm manner he was presenting himself in, Sebastian could sense his anger bubbling inside.

"I think it is time to rest, young master," said the demon quietly, brushing hair away from the boys face as he flashed his signature smile. "I shall ensure this gets tidied up."

Ciel nodded, his eyes closing as he let out a light cough, more blood dribbling down his chin. Sebastian picked him up, holding him bridal style as he walking down the cold hallway, heading up the marble stairway. Heading into the private suite that Ciel usually slept in, he approached the bathroom, sitting the boy down on a counter and giving him a clean smile, running a bath as his master leaned against the wall, shivering lightly when the damp blood soaked through his shirt.

He felt his shirt being unbuttoned, leaving his chest and stomach vulnerable to the chilly air as he felt his heeled shoes being unlaced and gently pulled off. His trousers were pulled off slowly and he felt himself getting picked up, only slightly self-conscious that he was naked whilst being supported to stand as Sebastian made him test the water before he was picked up again, being placing gently into the warm water and felt his butler washing off the blood that covered his body. He turned his head to the side, closing his eyes when he felt water being poured onto his head. His wounds stung and he felt tired, so he wasn't going to resist much. He felt his hands being grabbed individually, his fingers being cleaned through fully as he opened his eyes once more, feeling himself being picked out the bath again. He linked his arms round Sebastian's neck, feeling himself go wobbly but then immediacy detached him self, his mind screaming at him that his actions showed weakness.

Sebastian placed his dressing gown on him, steering back into the bedroom while reassuring that he would not utter a word about this.

Ciel blinked and then found himself already in bed, blankets being tucked over him before he repeated his question.

"Is the game over now, Sebastian?" he asked, blinking tiredly. "Tell me…"

Sebastian lit some candles, the room glowing in the dim light as he contemplated his answer.

"The game is over for now, young master," he replied, smirking lightly. "Of course, there are plenty of games yet to come."

"I must say, this game was not enjoyable at all," said Ciel, his fingers tracing his lips to notice that there was a thin cut splitting down the side. Scratching it lightly, it started to bleed again. "I nearly lost."

"But you did not, young master," he said, leaning over and wiping the blood away again. "You are the king and I am your knight, you will never lose a game unless necessary."

"Ah," Ciel looked at the blood on his finger before clenching his fingers into a fist. "Make sure my possessions are restored."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bowed low, about to leave the room before Ciel grabbed the cuff on his tailcoat, looking at him tiredly.

"In a field of bloody red, I always want my patch to be green," said Ciel seriously. "I am the Queen's watchdog; therefore I must always stand at the top of things."

Sebastian smirked. Standing above all is what he wanted to say, but he was willing to stand lower than the Queen. He bowed once more, slipping his gloves back on, glimpsing the mark of the covenant on his hand before it disappeared under the smooth silk.

"Your field shall never be red, until the end, young master." said Sebastian, his eyes sparking so they glowed a brighter red. "You will simply be surrounded by these fields of red."


End file.
